Dan's existential crisis
by phanthestickz
Summary: Dan is constantly has existential crisis' whenever Phil is away. Phan fluff ensues. Cheesy ending. Mini-fic/oneshot


Hi everyone!

This is just a mini-fic because I got some inspiration from Dan's existential crisis.

I'm still working on my other fic, because I have no idea what to write about, let alone how to write it (yay for me)

Well, I hope you enjoy this.

**WARNING: extremely cheesy ending **

* * *

It wasn't like Dan wanted complete control over Phil, or anything like that. It's not like he wanted to make Phil stay at home all the time, and never let him leave. But he hated when Phil left him on his own. He hated not being able to see the person he loved because he was on the _other side of the world_.

When Phil had gone on his mini-European tour, Dan had told himself that four days was fine. He wouldn't miss Phil at all. Tumblr and making a new video would keep him busy for three of them, and he'd meet up with Chris and PJ on the other.

Of course, none of that had happened. He'd stared at the wall for a day, moved into his living room on another, and stared at the wall in there. He'd called Chris and PJ just for someone to talk to. He'd eaten a lot of cereal (the cereal Phil always stole, which broke his heart just a little more, because he wasn't there to steal it) and had eventually started to film a video, about 4 hours before Phil was due back in England.

And now, he'd had to spend over a week on his own. He'd started to edit a video that he'd made at the weekend, but had hardly got anywhere on that. One day in, and he'd already started his 'existential crisis'.

Then there was only 24 more hours between Dan reuniting with Phil. The day couldn't go any slower. He urged the time on. He'd tried eating something, but something that took 2 minutes to make and five minutes to eat really didn't get rid of 24 hours. He'd even tried to go outside. But the weather in London in October wasn't all that nice, so he'd only made it half way down the road until he got fed up and went home.

He'd finished editing his video. He'd talked to some fans on twitter. He even did a random live stream just for something to do.

And finally, only one more hour. Dan clicked onto Twitter, and noticed that Phil had tweeted about being on his way home. A smile tugged at his lips. Dan rushed into the bathroom, and had a quick shower, before throwing on some pyjamas (it was 6 in the morning- he didn't want to look weird because he'd stayed up all night waiting for Phil) and then hopping into bed. He laid there, with his eyes open, for what seemed like forever, until he heard the front door unlock.

Dan could hear Phil climbing the stairs, and he had to force himself not to giggle with excitement. He heard the sound of Phil yawning, and then the sound of him putting his luggage down. He walked along the hallway, until he stopped in front of Dan's door.

Phil knocked on it lightly, in case Dan wasn't awake. "Dan?" He whispered. Dan pretended to yawn, and sat up in bed a little.

"Phil? You're back already? What time is it?"

"Six a.m. Sorry, did I wake you up?"

Dan shook his head. "No, not really. I was just falling back asleep, though." He lied.

"Oh, sorry Dan."

They stayed in silence for a few more minutes. Until Phil stepped further into Dan's room. With the little amount of light in the room, Dan could now tell that Phil had tanned, just a little. "Was it good? Florida?" Dan asked.

Phil nodded. "Yeah. It was really good. There was an awesome pool...and wi-fi!" Phil stopped for a few seconds. "But it felt like it was missing something."

Dan's heart beat sped up, and he grinned, then laughed softly, knowing exactly what Phil meant. "Was it a certain someone, perhaps?"

"Maybe. Who do you have in mind?"

"Well, his name is Daniel Howell and he's still waiting for a hug." Dan said.

Phil laughed. Dan reached out his arms for Phil, who instantly jumped onto Dan, still laughing, happy to be home again.

Dan nuzzled his head into Phil's shoulder, taking in his scent which he hadn't smelt for what seemed like an _eternity._ His hands wrapped themselves comfortably around Phil's his waist, and he sighed contently. "I missed you."

"I missed you more." Phil whispered, his arms winding around the top of Dan's back.

"No way."

They stayed like that, for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company, happy to see each other again.

"Love you." Dan said, holding onto Phil just a little tighter. Phil smiled at Dan, and pressed a kiss to the top of Dan's head.

"Love you too."

Dan and Phil, both realized, quickly, that they really didn't want to leave each other ever again. It wasn't because it was a little boring without each other, or maybe just a bit _weird _not to be together, but the love they shared was too strong to be apart from each other for a just a little while. They promised themselves that they would never leave one another, _ever_.

* * *

And there you have it. I hope you liked it.

Send it to your friends and your cousins and your parents and your pets.

Just spread it around and stuff, kay?

Thank you very much everyone!

3


End file.
